Gem
A Gem ''' is a crystal-like object found in the . They come in many colors and shapes, and consist the basis of the Bejeweled. The gameplay region is full with gems, and the player must clear them by swapping other adjacent gems or by rotating the Gem Rotator. Gems can be swapped left and right or up and down. In many modes, the player will have to swap as many gems as they can to advance to the next level. Overview '''Normal Gems Red Gem In the first and second games, the Red Gem had a quadratic shape. In Bejeweled 3, it had 8 edges to give it a more 'round' shape. Orange Gem In the first game, the Orange Gem had a hexagonal shape. In Bejeweled 2 and 3, it has an icosahedron shape. It does not appear in Diamond Mine. Yellow Gem In all three games, the Yellow Gem is shaped like a rhombus, similar to the Red Gem. It is tilted at a 45 degree angle and is also a tad bit "sharper" than the Red Gem. Green Gem In the first game, the Green Gem was shaped similar to the Red Gem in Bejeweled 3. In Bejeweled 2 and 3, it is shaped more spherical and shaped like an octagon. Blue Gem The Blue Gem, also known as the Cyan or Light Blue Gem, was shaped like a diamond in all three games. It had a light blue color in Bejeweled but starting with Bejeweled 2, its color was blue. Purple Gem The Purple Gem has a triangular shape and a pinkish purple color throughout all three games. White Gem In all three games, the White Gem has a dodecahedral shape. It is the smoothest of all seven normal gems. Special Gems See Special Gems. Rare Gems See Rare Gems. Trivia *Ever since Bejeweled was released, gems appeared in several PopCap games as cameos. A few noted examples are: **In Zuma's Revenge!, a White Gem and a Red Gem can be seen in the statue of Serpent Scuffle (Zone 6). **In Alchemy, different colored variations of the green gem (except the stage 5 marker is actually a green version of the white gem) appear as stage markers. **In some versions of , gems from Bejeweled 2 can be found under the after scrolling down the achievements. Other cameos from other PopCap games can be found as well, and the Diamond in Plants vs. Zombies resembles the Blue gem. **In Bookworm Adventures Vol. 1, a Red Gem is the stage marker in the chapter "Underworld". Most gem tiles may also be based on Bejeweled. **In Typer Shark, different colored gems from Bejeweled/Diamond Mine such as: The Green Gem, The Orange Gem, The Blue Gem, The Red Gem, The White Gem and The Yellow Gem can be found at the end of certain levels with different names **In Insaniquarium, The Blue Gem is dropped by the Star Catchers, The Carnivores and The King Guppy/Crown Guppy ***Most gems in the series are based on Bejeweled, except for Topaz and Crystal. ***There is also a big difference in how the gems move when matches are detected in some of the titles. In Bejeweled 3, ''there is a noticeable difference when a cascade is given compared to the previous titles. ''Bejeweled 3 matches the gems with instability, while the rest of the titles match with stability. With stability: the whole board settles before a match, while instability makes all hell break loose with gems moving all over the place. Names in other languages Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled 2 Category:Mechanics